Cap Family 2034 Vacation
Preparing for Italy Nicole: "The Cap Family went on vacation to Italy, where Marci was born in." Marci: "Mama mia! With all of these kids, I think I might need to call a travel agent to help me know which of the kids to take." Packing things Nicole: "Everyone is ready to pack their items." Marci: "Pack your things, everybody." is packing his clothes, his favorite Pokemon plushes, some Pokemon books, his games and some Pokemon movies is packing her favorite shoes, her favorite dresses, her favorite berets, her Madeline books, her favorite movies, some games, her Madeline doll and her clothes Mako, Kai, Eclair, Kami and Anya are packing their things Marci: "Everyone of my kids, listen to your DPRK siblings if me and your dad are out." Nicole: "The kids that misbehaved weren't allowed to go and they were rather at Grandma Reese's house." Moses: "Why can't I come with you?" Marci: "Because you chose to misbehave. Instead, you will be going to Grandma Reese's." Mulan: "为什么我不能和你一起去，妈妈?" (Translation: "How come I can't come with you, mummy?") Marci: "You chose to misbehave at Cousin Rachel's wedding. So you are going to Grandma Reese's house rather than coming with us. Maybe this will give you a change to get to know her better." wails loudly Celine: "I hate Grandma! I wish she was dead!" Johnpaul: "Don't say things like that, Celine. Grandma is a very nice person." Grandma Reese's House rings the doorbell frowns Reese answers the door followed by her calico cat, Muffy hugs Grandma Reese Nicole: "The kids who misbehaved were at Grandma Reese's house doing activities together." sits quietly Celine: "Hmmph! I can't come with them because I am a bad girl! This stinks like crap!" Avril: "We'll be back soon, Celine." (Hugs Celine) "Maybe next time you'll come with us. Be nice for Grandma, okay? I'll write everyday!" Grandma Reese: "Celine, dear, that is not a nice word to say. We don't say that word. It's a no-no word. OK?" Gardenia: Don't worry, Dennis. I'll write everyday, and we'll send you some pictures." Mei Lin: (translation: Don't worry, Mulan. We'll send you a postcard.) Arriving at Italy Marci: "This is where I was born in; Italy." Bindi: "Woah, mate! This place is so nice!" Matthew: "We should stop at a hotel, don't you think?" Catherine: "Ooh, la, la!" Marci: "We'll find a hotel, eventually." is admiring the hotel room and the scenery Catherine: "Oui!" At the hotel family arrives at the hotel Marci: "We're here!" Day 1 Italy Matthew: "What shall we do today in Italy?" Marci: "Any ideas?" sees a European hedgehog Catherine: "Que diriez-vous d'une promenade dans la nature?" (Translates to: "How about a nature walk?") Matthew: "Great idea! We will start in an Italian forest trail and walk a mile!" Marci: "Well then, come on!" Violet: "Ready!" Grandma Reese Grandma Reese: Would you like some lemonade? Day 2 Italy Marci: "Any plans for activities today, children?" Matthew: "What are we going to do today?" Minty: "Maybe we should go to an Italian beach!" Violet: "Lovely idea!" Grandma Reese (Grandma Reese is looking at pictures of her cats) (Grandma Reese's cat, Muffy climbs up on the sofa and settles into her lap) Muffy: (meows) Day 3 Italy Marci: "I wonder what we shall do today, kids." Minty: "Let's go see the Colosseum!" Gardenia: "and the Leaning Tower of Pisa!" Violet: "Basilica of San Zeno, Verona." Fuchsia: "Cavallino Matto!" Chameleon: "Gardaland, mate!" Grandma Reese Grandma Reese: (stroking Muffy in her lap) You see, when I was your age, we didn't have video games, cell phones, computers, headphones, FaceBook, Netflix, HDTV's, internet, or any of that stuff you kids take for granted. (Muffy meows) Grandma Reese: We all used to sit down together as a family, sharing each other's conversations and discussed all our hopes and dreams in front of the fireplace. Oh, yes...did you kids know that my famous apple pie won the blue ribbon in the state fair 50 years in a row? Would you like to come and see? Day 4 Marci: "Europark Idroscalo Milano!" Day 5 Matthew: "Italian in miniatura!" Day 6 Gardenia: "Let's go see the Verona Arena!" Violet: "And the Florence Cathedral!" Justin: "Castel Sisimondo!" Cody: "House of Montefeltro!" Catherine: "House of Malatesta!" Fuchsia: "And the Grand Canal of Venice!" Avril: "Piazza San Marco!" Chloé: "Mirabilandia!" Minty: "And Saint Peter's Square of Rome!" Day 7 Catherine: "I'd like to see the Eurowheel, Europe's second tallest Ferris wheel, Daddy!" Day 8 Marci: "How about Parco della Preistoria di Rivolta d'Adda?" Day 9 (we see Moses massaging Grandma's feet) Day 10 Day 11 Day 12 Day 13 Day 14 Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Family Vacation Transcripts Category:Special Occasion Transcripts